


Hide or Die

by kipsi



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, Hiding, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door was broken down and more zombies swarmed into the room, the view making them breathe heavily from the fear that they would be found. Sebastian pressed his palm over Joseph's mouth, giving him a warning look. <em>Quiet</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide or Die

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite fanfiction clichés.. so I had to write it.

They saw zombies everywhere, shuffling themselves sluggishly around the small town, waiting for their next meal. To get something alive and rip their throats apart, drink their blood and eat their flesh with disgusting slurping sounds they made.

Sebastian wasn't going to be their next victim and neither would be Joseph. He would make sure of that. His partner was following his cautious steps right behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible, avoiding all of the tree branches that would make an alerting snapping sound if he would accidentally step on one.

They moved slow and quiet, taking in their surroundings wherever they went, both having their weapons with them, ready to strike if they would be noticed.

The town was abandoned, just like everything in this place. Except there were these mutations everywhere. It made their skin crawl, having witnessed what these monsters could do. They had been capable of surprising them so many times already; suddenly appearing and attacking them. And every time they had survived, sometimes by sheer luck.

They heard a faint thump that made both of them freeze. They had just entered another small house, planning on finding more ammunition and maybe a first aid kit, already running out of supplies. It was dangerous, trying to survive without those - death always so close by.

Sebastian gave Joseph a signal to stay behind, the man nodding, not daring to say a word. He moved silently to one of the doors, opening it as slowly as possible, the sight making him bite his cheek and want to curse out loud. The whole room was swarming with living dead. He closed the door and turned to Joseph, who was looking around the room with concern.

"We need to get out of here," Sebastian whispered when they heard a bang on the door he had just closed.

They turned to leave the room when they saw a lone zombie moving towards them from the shadows, having been alerted by the loud noise. It hadn't seen them yet, but it would soon. They were cornered, and the situation made their heartbeat speed up, thinking of a way to survive. They didn't have enough bullets.

"Fuck," Sebastian murmured, looking frantically around the room for something, anything that could save them. His eyes fixed on a closet and he grabbed Joseph's arm, pulling him with him into the shadows of the room and into the closet when the zombie appeared right where they had stood before.

The closet was spacious enough for them to fit inside it, but it was still uncomfortable for it made it impossible for them to have any space between them, their bodies pressed together.

The door was broken down and more zombies swarmed into the room, the view making them breathe heavily from the fear that they would be found. Sebastian pressed his palm over Joseph's mouth, giving him a warning look. _Quiet_.

They kept completely still, no matter how uncomfortable it was. It was starting to get alarmingly hot too, the small space making them sweat as they watched the zombies move around the room before disappearing out of the doorway, leaving the house.

Sebastian let go of his partner when the last zombie had left, ready to go out and find the bullets that were possibly waiting for him. There was a hand on his arm, stopping him short. Joseph was gripping his sleeve, his hand trembling; from fear, perhaps.

The small movement made him realize how close they were, Joseph's chest almost pressed to his. He was sure that he could almost hear his heartbeat. Turning his gaze from the small cracks of the closet to the man, he saw that the man was looking at him. He looked distressed, and when Sebastian was about to tell him that it was alright now, Joseph moved closer, craned forward and pressed his lips to his, kissing him fiercely.

His mouth was hot and firm, his tongue brushing against his lips and making Sebastian groan, pulling the man's body flush with his. Joseph was burning against him, his cheeks red and his breathing labored. Sebastian tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling it just a bit, feeling him trembling against him.

Joseph's breath was hot over his lips, his hands moving down his back, gripping his vest when he pressed their hips together, moaning softly against his lips when their clothed dicks brushed together. The sound that left his partner's mouth made Sebastian even more aroused, his dick pulsing in his jeans, begging to be released. He groaned, gripping Joseph's hips, the man licking his way into his mouth when he started grinding against him.

Sebastian could feel Joseph's hard dick against his, even through the layer of clothing they hadn't removed, his cock throbbing with every thrust, the man moaning into his mouth. God, he was so fucking sexy like this.

He was still gripping his vest hard, clinging to him as he breathed heavily now, thrusting up into him too, his legs trembling with exertion. The friction was so good, leaving them both panting and wanting for more.

Sebastian's left hand moved down Joseph's back, grabbing his ass, his partner groaning when he moved his fingers over the dark jeans, teasingly, while rubbing their dicks together. Joseph was so close, Sebastian could hear and feel it. The man was writhing against him when he pressed into his ass harder, his fingers so close his entrance.

He moved to kiss his neck before licking his way up to his ear, his breath hot and making his partner shiver from head to toe. " _Good. Very good, Joseph, you can cum anytime you want to_ ," he whispered, the man muffling his moan by biting his lip when he went rigid against him, pressing into his form with force.

Sebastian could feel Joseph's dick throbbing, the sensation alone making him groan, the man's hands gripping him like his life depended on him as he came into his pants, gasping against him, Sebastian reaching his climax right after him, looking at Joseph's still half-lidded eyes and embarrassed expression.

It took a while to gather their breath, Joseph having let go of Sebastian's vest at last, his whole form still shivering from his release. He was feeling a bit ashamed, not daring to look at Sebastian, who stood silent before him.

"...I think we should go now," he muttered, ready to open the closet's door when Sebastian pulled his hand back, giving him a look.

"No. _Look_ ," Sebastian murmured, and Joseph turned his gaze to the room, watching through the cracks how a zombie stood in the silent room, holding a torch. It seemed like they couldn't leave for some time.

" _Fuck_."


End file.
